On The Edge, A Danisnotonfire Fanfic
by always-sun-after-rain
Summary: Dan has lost all of the people he truly loves, and cannot live life like this anymore. he knows what he has to do to be happy again... Wow guys over 250 reads this is literally amazing :') I hope you guys like this story i know its a bit depressing and i havent posted a story in like 5 months but i will be posting new stuff and that is a definite promise :) I love you all!


_**This is my first short story, thing, on here.  
Hope you guys like it!**_** :D**

I looked down at the ocean and rocks below me. I had been brought here as a child a lot, this place felt like home. My mum brought me here, before she died when I was 16. She was gone too soon. I inched closer to the edge of the cliff.

This is it. I didn't feel like I needed to live anymore. Life had taken away all my happiness.

First, my girlfriend, Abby.

Me and Abby met in my senior year of high school. She moved from a different school, so I showed her around. After spending a couple intervals together, I asked her out, and she said yes.  
We went on heaps of dates, she moved in with me, and everything was perfect..  
..Until we found out about her getting cancer.  
The doctors said that she had been diagnosed too late, so there was no chance for her. I still had faith in her though.  
I spent every second with her until she passed away, holding her hand as her eyelids flickered shut and her heart stopped, tears stinging my eyes.  
It had been almost 2 months since she died, every minute painfully torturing me.

Then, Phil.

Phil had been my best mate. I was a huge fan of him on YouTube and then we became best friends. We both lived in Manchester, then moved to London together. We shared a flat and we did almost everything together. He helped me a lot through when Abby died. He was there for me through thick and thin.  
One night, I had been drinking a lot. I came home and I collapsed on the couch. It wore off a little before Phil got home, but not completely.  
Later that night, Phil told me that he had feelings for me, and that he loved me. The alcohol was talking and I said it was insane and started laughing. I told him that he was crazy and that I would never be gay with him. His eyes filled with pain and he stormed off to his room, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
The next morning, I woke up and didn't see him in the living room. I opened the door to his room and Phil was lying there, unconscious, with empty vodka bottles surrounding him and a knife in his hand, deep cuts all up his arms. I called 911. They said they would do everything they can.  
But everything wasn't enough.  
Phil died in hospital that night, and it was all my fault. It had only been 2 weeks since he died.

So all of that led me to this, standing on the edge of a cliff where I used to be taken as a child with my mum. Abby, Phil, Mum. The most important people in my life, they were all dead. I loved them all so much, and I missed them all truly. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I looked behind me and saw Abby's and Phil's gravestones next to eachother, underneath a blossom tree. I couldn't live without them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dan?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Abby standing to my left, looking as beautiful as ever, with her bleach blonde hair which was always dip dyed teal, and her bright green eyes and her cute dimples. "I can't live without you" I whimpered, a single tear rolling down my cheek. She held my hand, and I felt as if she was still alive, still with me.

"It's a long way down" I heard another voice say. I turned to my right and saw Phil, looking as amazing as always. He still had the scars all over his arms. "Phil I am so so so sorry" I said letting tears roll down my cheeks. "It's ok Dan. I forgive you" he said. "I do love you. I've realized that I have always had feelings for you" I said, tears now fogging up my eyes. He slipped his hand into mine and kissed the top of my head. "I'm happy for you two" Abby said. I turned to her and smiled.

"Are you ready Dan" Phil said. "As ready as I will ever be" I said. My life was flashing before my eyes as I stood over the edge of the cliff. I got a little bit scared. "You ok Dan?" Abby asked. "I'm fine. As long as I get to be with you two again, everything will be perfect" I said smiling, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I took a deep breath in as I looked up at the beautiful orange and purple sky. It was such a beautiful thing to be my final view. I looked at Phil and Abby and nodded, and we all jumped.

When I hit the ground, I opened my eyes and saw Phil and Abby. "We'll be waiting Dan" they said as they faded into sparks and drifted into the sky. "I'll be there soon" I said as my eyelids fluttered shut. A single tear ran down my cheek, and I breathed my last breath.


End file.
